In a long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) R10 protocol, an evolved base station (eNB) sends a downlink demodulation reference signal to a terminal (User Equipment), and the terminal uses the downlink demodulation reference signal (DMRS) to perform channel estimation, so as to perform data demodulation. A DMRS sequence is generated through the following formula:
                                          r            ⁡                          (              m              )                                =                                                    1                                  2                                            ⁢                              (                                  1                  -                                      2                    ·                                          c                      ⁡                                              (                                                  2                          ⁢                          m                                                )                                                                                            )                                      +                          j              ⁢                              1                                  2                                            ⁢                              (                                  1                  -                                      2                    ·                                          c                      ⁡                                              (                                                                              2                            ⁢                            m                                                    +                          1                                                )                                                                                            )                                                    ,                                  ⁢                  m          =                      {                                                                                0                    ,                    1                    ,                    …                    ⁢                                                                                  ,                                                                  12                        ⁢                                                  N                          RB                                                      max                            ,                            DL                                                                                              -                      1                                                                                                                                  normal                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                      cyclic                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                      prefix                                        ⁢                                                                                                                                                                                  0                    ,                    1                    ,                    …                    ⁢                                                                                  ,                                                                  16                        ⁢                                                  N                          RB                                                      max                            ,                            DL                                                                                              -                      1                                                                                                            extended                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    cyclic                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    prefix                                                                                                          Formula        ⁢                                  ⁢        1            
In Formula 1, r(m) is a DMRS sequence, NRBmax,DL is the number of resource blocks included in the maximum system bandwidth among all system bandwidths, and c(2m) and c(2m+1) are determined by the following Formula 2:c(n)=(x1(n+NC)+x2(n+NC))mod 2x1(n+31)=(x1(n+3)+x1(n))mod 2x2(n+31)=(x2(n+3)+x2(n+2)+x2(n+1)+x2(n))mod 2  Formula 2
In Formula 2, NC=1600, x1(0)=1, x1(n)=0, and n=1, 2 . . . , 30.
cinit=Σi=030x2(i)·2i, which is an initialization sequence of x2. Specifically, a formula for generating Cinit(Cinit is referred to as a reference signal initialization sequence in the following) is:cinit=(└ns/2┘+1)·(2NIDcell+1)·216+nSCID 
In the formula, ns is a time slot number NIDcell is a cell identifier (ID), and nSCID is a scrambling ID.
As can be seen from the above formula, currently, a manner of generating a reference signal initialization sequence by a system is limited.